world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
091714EnzoEric
cynicalCompositions CC began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 16:28 -- 04:30 AT: ∴ Oh, Eric, good to hear from you. ∴ 04:30 CC: —―{ I am sorry I cannot talk to you directly, I have been busy. }—― 04:31 AT: ∴ It's alright, I've been reading every book I've been putting off reading; ∴ 04:31 AT: ∴ I've learned alot. ∴ 04:32 CC: —―{ I've been brushing up on Greek mythology as well. }—― 04:32 CC: —―{ But that is not why I contacted you. }—― 04:33 AT: ∴ Fair enough; what exactly is the reason for contacting me? ∴ 04:34 CC: —―{ I our guardians were hiding something important before they died. }—― 04:34 CC: —―{ *think }—― 04:34 AT: ∴ I doubt it not; I feel there are many things that have been and continue to be hidden. ∴ 04:34 CC: —―{ They all seemed to know eachother. }—― 04:35 AT: ∴ I thought that was established, or at the very least surmised. ∴ 04:36 CC: —―{ sBase was supposed to be a "game", correct? }—― 04:37 AT: ∴ Indeed, but it seems we're stuck in a base connected to terrifying horrors of our own design. ∴ 04:37 CC: —―{ Every good game must be tested, do you not agree? }—― 04:37 AT: ∴ Is this a beta? ∴ 04:38 CC: —―{ I am saying, that perhaps they were the beta. }—― 04:38 AT: ∴ ...well that would be who that Libby person was with when they were talking about the "other Seriad." ∴ 04:39 CC: —―{ Seriad was a guardian, right? }—― 04:39 AT: ∴ She was Mahtah's mother. ∴ 04:40 CC: —―{ If I am right, and our guardians played this game as well, that also explains why they died. }—― 04:41 AT: ∴ How does it explain that? ∴ 04:41 CC: —―{ They served their purpose as guides, as the tutorial. }—― 04:43 AT: ∴ Though some of them survived the first time, I think. ∴ 04:43 CC: —―{ There are survivors? }—― 04:43 AT: ∴ Not in this universe or timeline; I'm still not entirely sure how it works. ∴ 04:44 CC: —―{ What do you know? }—― 04:45 AT: ∴ I remember Someone had a laptop and was talking to one of those aliens from an alternate timeline; it was a few of our guardians, the ones that survivedl; ∴ 04:45 AT: ∴ They were traveling, to our session possibly. ∴ 04:46 CC: —―{ So they are still playing their game, while also being in ours. }—― 04:46 CC: —―{ Perhaps we were in their game as well. }—― 04:47 AT: ∴ I think so, like parents, we are composites of past players; we called them parents or guardians. ∴ 04:48 AT: ∴ in our timeline or universe; however it works. ∴ 04:48 CC: —―{ I wonder how I was as a guardian. }—― 04:49 AT: ∴ I never thought of the timeline/universe (there has to be a word for that) where I was someone's guardian. ∴ 04:49 AT: ∴ Timeverse? ∴ 04:50 CC: —―{ How about Session-A, and Session-B? }—― 04:51 CC: —―{ We are B's players, and A's players are our guardians. }—― 04:51 AT: ∴ I suppose, though it's not definite that we were our parent's guardians in session A. ∴ 04:51 AT: ((They had cannon guardians)) 04:54 CC: —―{ This is an interesting development, don't you agree? }—― 04:55 AT: ∴ Indeed; time will tell if it will prove useful to our current situation. ∴ 04:55 AT: ∴ I've been hold up in my room for so long, reading and thinking, I feel like I'm left in the dark. ∴ 04:56 CC: —―{ I have been working with my server to access another machine. }—― 04:56 CC: —―{ It involves punch cards. }—― 04:58 AT: ∴ Ah ha, like the game's mechanic does; clever. ∴ 04:58 CC: —―{ However, Vyllen has a problem with the Office Assistant, Clippy }—― 04:59 CC: —―{ I will contact you tomorrow and tell you more, I need to get to sleep soon. }—― -- cynicalCompositions CC ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 16:59 -- -- cynicalCompositions CC changed their mood to OFFLINE --